


*I Wanna Speak in a Language That You'll Understand

by RogueAlice_91



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to win Steve's heart so he writes letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*I Wanna Speak in a Language That You'll Understand

The first letter was written in plain black ink. An untidy, shaky scrawl adorning the grease stained pinter paper. Trembling hands clenched then unclenched as the man at the table stared at what he'd just penned. 'I hope Cap will believe me.' he thought, scared his plan would not work and he'd slip back into old habits to quell the sting of rejection. Smoothing his hand over the paper, the words burned into his brain he re-read it yet again, just to look it over for the millionth time.

Steve,

I really have no fucking, sorry freaking, clue why I am writing this letter to you...except I guess to make you hear me out in a way you have to at least acknowledge. Somehow anyway. Of course I expect you will throw this away the moment you see who its from but maybe you'll read it.

Okay here it goes. I'm really not who I pretend to be, lets start with that. I may act like a billionaire playboy philanthropist but thats only a facade. Well not the billionaire philanthropist part. See I'm such a neurotic mess that anytime someone gets close enough to really see me I pull away or try and make them pull away. Even Pepper, when we dated couldn't stand me by the end of our 'relationship'. I'll let you in on a secret Cap, I fuck up everything and everyone I come in contact with. Thats why I don't fault you for hating me or finding me self-absorbed or any of the other shit you think of me as.

I hate myself a thousand times more than you ever could. But I...like you more than I hate myself too. I want to prove to you that I am more than Anthony Stark, son of your friend Howard, or Iron Man. I want to show you I can be who you deserve...I can be who you need. If you will let me that is. Anyway if you read this just know this is only the start of something I hope will be great.

-Tony

The letter, in an envelope, was slid under Steve's door that night. 

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Steve, 

Judging by your look at breakfast this morning I assume you got the letter and read it. Well thats...good I guess. I mean I couldn't tell from your expression if it was a good reaction or a bad one. I guess since you haven't pinned me against a wall and snarled in my face yet that you took it alright.

I laid awake last night trying to keep myself from having JARVIS pull up the camera footage from your room. Let's just say it took super will power not to. I hope you have thought at least some on what I said even if you don't feel this same. But I really really hope you do. 

Sometimes I imagine what my life would be like if you were mine. I wouldn't drown myself in a bottle, work as long in the lab (maybe), or go on anymore suicide missions. Okay so now you are worried right? See I know you. And even if you don't care about me like I do you, you'll still think of me as one of your men. If it helps I've taken less dangerous missions because of you.

Okay now that sounds bad but just know you've kept me from my usual coping methods because if ever I disappointed you it would kill me. I hope that by telling you all this you can see I'm not as bad a person as everyone thinks. And I hope these words change your view of me into someone you would want as a partner. Or even a friend.

-Tony

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Steve,

Your reaction again was one I couldn't figure out. Are you boiling at me on the inside for these letters? Are you jumping for joy when you read them? I wish I knew. 

Do you know that I would give you the world if you asked? I'd throw away everything just for you. I would get you anything and everything you could ever want or need or even think of. Hell I'd even look up your old flame Peggy for you if you asked me to. I just...I just want you happy. With me (hopefully) or even without me. 

Now you HAVE to know I've changed! I am dying to know how you feel! Please Steve tell me whether I should keep this pouring out of my heart up. If, after this letter you don't either write back or talk to me tomorrow, then I won't write anything to you anymore and just go back to my 'hobbies' like I always do.

One last thing though...I don't say this often but...I love you Steven Rodgers. I can only hope you love me too.

-Tony  
P.S. Just remember I'll do anything to show you I'm being truthful. I'll do anything for you.

The letter, like the two before, is slipped under the super solider's door. This time however the weary and drained robotics genius stood outside the door for a moment before turning away and retreating to his own room.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

A single letter, written on lined paper in pencil is slid under a door. Inside a man works feverishly to curb his pain, the pain he does not deserve to feel but does anyway. This letter will change everything.

The script is proper and clean just like the writer. His hands, unlike Tony's did not shake while penning the words.

Oh Tony... 

How can you think I feel anything but love for you? I love you down to the very depths of my soul! I don't hate you, never really did. I mean sure at first I thought you were shallow like everyone said but I realized that they, like you said in your first letter, were looking only at a mask. The more I was around you, the more I learned who you really were.

Tony, you are not a screw up. You have had to deal with so much in your life...Howard's addiction (and your own), having to use the arc reactor to stay alive, Stone's betrayal...I'm truly shocked you haven't completely broken down. Well at least you haven't that I can see but you like to keep your cards close to the vest huh? 

And you are completely right; you so much more than Howard's son or Iron Man. You are Tony Stark, someone who is so much braver than I could ever be, an amazing friend, and an asset to this team. I mean without you on the team who would build us new and better armor? Who would have created a huge tower for all of us to live in? Certainly not some run of the mill superhero, that's for sure. 

And you mean so much to me Tony. You kept me sane when I was desperate for my own time or missing my men or Peggy or Bucky so much I wished I could get drunk. I owe you more than my life, I owe you everything and more. And I want to try this out and see where it goes. 

Tony, I love you too.

-Steve

One reply. That one letter was all Tony needed to make a decision. 

STSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Everyone had gone to bed, except of course Tony who was 'working in the lab'. In reality he was pacing quietly back and forth in his room, the glow of the arc reactor his only light.

Should he approach Steve tonight? Should he wait? What if...what if it was a joke? 'No. It couldn't have been a joke. Those words were things only Cap would say. Things only he knows about.' Tony argued in his head. Finally taking a deep, steadying breath, he left his room and walked a ways down the hall. The door was closed but to his relief the light was still on, a bit of it seeping through the crack in the door. 

Raising his hand to knock he was startled when the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood Steve, bare chested with pajama bottoms on. Silently the blonde man stepped back to allow Tony into the room.

Once in the room Tony did what he does best. His lips met Steve's shocked ones in a kiss. The kiss wasn't rough or bruising nor was it light and chaste. After a beat Tony felt Steve's lips move against his own. His hands gripped the super solider's hair as Tony walked backward toward the bed. 

Steve disengaged his mouth from Tony's to breathlessly protest. "Wait shouldn't we talk fir-" Tony couldn't talk, didn't want to right then so he shut Steve up by kissing him some more. This time they made it to the bed, a tangle of limbs and frantic hands. 

Trailing his tongue down Steve's chest as it rose and fell with the pace of his breathing, Tony laved his tongue over one nipple first then the other. The shivers that passed through Steve body had Tony smirking against the solider's skin. 'So he does want me.' The thought was fleeting but it rang true enough for the insecure billionaire to believe it.

Pressing hot kisses down Steve's stomach to his tented sleep pants Tony pulled them down slowly revealing the Captain's lack of boxers or briefs. Like the rest of him, Steve's erect cock was perfect, whether it had been before the serum or not Tony didn't know nor did he really care. The tip leaked pre-cum as Tony gave the hard member a slow long lick. Hearing Steve gasp and seeing his hips jerk at the contact, Tony took the blonde's cock in his mouth, the feeling of it pulsing jumpstarting his own. 

Bobbing up and down on his lover's cock Tony curled his tongue around it in a rhythmic motion, fondling Steve's balls as he did so. 

"Tony..." Steve moaned out as the dark haired man hummed in answer around the thick member in his mouth. Hands found their way into his hair, gripping it lightly. Tony took that as a signal and quicken his pace, humming louder and sucking as hard as he could on Steve's cock, pulling away before the other man could cum. Steve gazed at Tony, eyes fogged over with the heat of lust, as Tony stroked him, his thumb brushing the head of the sensitive member.

He watched Cap's face as pleasure overtook him, his eyes closing and squeezing as a deep groan escapes his mouth. Cum spurts onto Steve's heaving sweating chest and stomach as Tony strokes himself to completion watching. He comes with Steve's name on his lips and his eyes locked on the blue orbs of his lover.

Panted and spent Tony crawled up to Steve kissing him on the lips before going to the adjoining bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them up with. Coming back into the room and leaning against the wall, smiled at the sight before him. On the bed, hair still perfect but cum over his torso, lay Steve asleep and lightly snoring. Shaking his head and biting back a laugh, Tony cleaned them both up and pulled back the covers, lifting Steve off them and laying him underneath them.

Then Tony got in, his arm automatically going around around Steve. "JARVIS the lights please." he whispered, knowing the AI would hear him. And so, in the dark Steve and Tony slept on, finally finding the thing they were missing. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> * title taken from a Muse song.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I Wanna Speak in a Language You'll Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831350) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
